


Returning the Favor

by Trapelo_Road475



Category: Emergency!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapelo_Road475/pseuds/Trapelo_Road475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief sequel 'A Little Something for the Road' - back at the station, Johnny reciprocates.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

"I thought you were the one tellin’ me to cool it in the station, Roy."

"And you’re the one being a- a - god _dammit_ , Johnny.”

Johnny smirks, a devilish little look heightened by his eyebrows and ruined completely by how young he looks. And how he’s trying not to giggle. Roy recognizes that little shiver. “Cocktease?”

"Can you not say that so loud?"

"The rest of ‘em are on a run, Roy. They didn’t even finish lunch. It’s just you and me and one big ol’ empty fire station, pal."

Roy tries to glare. He truly, sincerely tries. But Johnny’s got this look, like the cat that got the canary, his mouth tweaking up at the corners. He’s all but bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"I promised, Roy, when we got stuck out in that canyon I’d be doing somethin’ real good for you."

"How nice," Roy breathes, trying not to stare, trying to focus on something that is _not_ Johnny’s coltish neck, or the curl of hair behind his ear, or his lanky limbs, or how he’s so scrawny Roy can see the muscles playing tightly under his skin and did he or didn’t he come in here to change his shirt? Chet got him with a waterbomb and he came in here to change his shirt. The rest of the boys are on a run.

And Johnny leans up on his locker, stroking the midline of his chest and stomach, absolutely and totally clear on what it’s doing to Roy and, apparently, not caring one lick.

(Licking. Do not think about licking, Roy tells himself.)

"I promised. Whatever you want, pally. ‘Cause you were so nice to me, after all. You ever did that before?"

Roy swallows very hard. Do not, do _not_ look at how his belt contrasts with his skin. “You know the answer to that.”

"Well, it was awful nice. But see now, Roy, the thing is - " Johnny shrugs and curls up one corner of his mouth, an expression of hey, what can you do? " - the thing is, I just can’t let it go, I gotta show you - "

"Johnny."

Johnny needs to stop. There are two ways to get him to stop: walk out right now and start re-organizing every compartment on the Squad, or grab the brat and do what he likes to him. Roy knows, in a deep, grinding way, the former approach might work for about two minutes, maybe five at the outside. And even deeper, like right between his legs, throbbing in his groin and his prick, the latter is what he _wants _, and Johnny knows it, and -__

__"Johnny, if you keep talkin’, they’re gonna come back before you get a chance to thank me proper."_ _

__"Who says this was proper? I was just gonna give you the warm-up."_ _

__"Johnny." Something about him, something about his lidded eyes and smug face, begs to be debauched. Roy isn’t much for the debauchery - he’s always been a good boy, a decent man, but Johnny just _does_ things to him. "You get the hell over here."_ _

__Johnny straightens up and grins. “Pally, I didn’t know you had it in you. Throwin’ your seniority around.”_ _

__"What’d I tell you?" Roy pins him up against the lockers, presses his hand flat to Johnny’s stomach, to the rapid flutter of his breath, gets in real close to his ear, "what’d I tell you, Johnny?"_ _

__"You were - tryin’ to tell me I was - a - a cocktease, weren’t you?"_ _

__"You are."_ _

__"Say it."_ _

__"You’re a - " His face feels red, as if there’s any blood left that is _not_ in his erection. " - you’re a cocktease, Johnny Gage, alright?"_ _

__Johnny sort of hums, a blissful little sound. “That, I like to hear.”_ _

__"Why don’t you do something useful with your mouth for once?" Johnny jolts under his hand and Roy slumps his head against Johnny’s shoulder when the meanness of his own words strikes him - “Oh. Johnny. I’m sorry, no, I didn’t - mean - “_ _

__"It’s okay," Johnny says. "It’s really okay, Roy." Johnny slides to his knees, right there between the lockers, and his deft fingers work at Roy’s belt and his pants. "Really okay. More than okay. Tell me again. Tell me some more. Please."_ _

__"You promised."_ _

__"Uh-huh."_ _

__Roy strokes his partner’s hair. Johnny is half-pretty, down there on his knees, but pretty’s a word for girls with their schoolbooks clasped in their arms and that’s not - _not_ Johnny, who has those deft fingers wrapped around his cock now. Johnny’s face set like he means it, but his eyes still soft and murky and questioning and trying hard to get it right. So Roy strokes his hair, and down the curve of his ear and his jaw. _ _

__"Go on, pal."_ _

__Johnny goes down on him so fast he has to lean back on the lockers - hard - near scrapes his knuckles on the wood. But Johnny also sputters on him and gasps, figure Johnny for it, just like last time trying to do more than he knows how. God in heaven, Johnny does things to him._ _

__And Johnny tries again because that’s just like he would, too. Looking up at him. Stroking his leg. Trying to suck on him, like he talked about with his skin magazine. Trying, and doing a goddamn good job of it, Roy feels like his stomach is turning inside out._ _

__"Come on," he whispers. "Oh. Come on. Johnny."_ _

__"I’m tryin' - " wet. The look of his face, red cheeks and a line of spit between his lips as he pulls off gasping._ _

__If Roy keeps looking at him, he’s gonna lose it, and if he doesn’t lose it, the engine might be back before he knows it, oh god he wants to just -_ _

__Yes. Oh - " - Right - like - that - "_ _

__Forget turned inside out. He isn’t even sure he has internal organs anymore. Johnny is licking his lips. Roy is panting and shaking and his hand is already around Johnny’s neck, so why not? Why not pull him back up, wrap his other arm around Johnny’s back and kiss him again, don’t let him tug away and say he’s sorry, like it’s a bad thing he can’t swallow it all, like he thinks he’s not good enough or something._ _

__God help them both he’s so goddamn vulnerable at this. But Roy thinks he is, too, inside out and all asunder. His undershirt’s sticking between his shoulder blades, sweat cooling on the back of his neck._ _

__"You better get changed, buddy."_ _

__"Gimme a minute."_ _

__"Alright."_ _

__"Roy?"_ _

__"Mmhm."_ _

__"I was thinkin’ next time we got days off, we could … maybe you can come over and we can - try - that other thing, in the magazine, remember?"_ _

__Roy remembers. He wasn’t sure how fun that had looked for the fellow on the bottom, on his hands and knees._ _

__"We can figure it out, can’t we?"_ _

__"Guess we can."_ _

__"You’re the best, Roy. Like - like I said, just - think of this the warm-up."_ _

__"Johnny."_ _

__"Mmhm."_ _

__"Get changed before we get called out."_ _


End file.
